yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Phoenix
Ashley Phoenix is a Duelist/Dark Signer/Signer hailing from a parallel universe in the 5DS era of Yu-Gi-Oh. Design Character Design She is known for wearing red and black a lot. Her regular outfit is a black or red shirt, a black jacket, black shorts, red sandals and red gloves. She has long yellow hair and blue eyes. History There are two different versions of Ashley, and they depend on whether a certain person, Maria, is resurrected as a Dark Signer. Timeline 1-'Maira Becomes A Dark Signer ' Doomed Meeting Ashley is the youngest daughter if the duel legends aster phoenix she may be young but she a ggit to make save others and she use her powers to help her she use to not be so helpful she at fist want to make others pay for calling her names and picking on her but when she meet leo she they end up having duel leo show ashley the light saved her leo end up in er after the duel ashley was worryed about after he healed the two become good firneds then later become boyfirned and girl firend shortly after loseing to leo in duel she tells him how she feels about him then leo tell her how much he likes her and shorlty after get the birthmark if the dragon on her arm leo is shocked to see that ashley his become signer and soon after that leo arm get birthmark the heat mark ashley is shcoked to see leo his become signer soon after 5 if 6 signers meet at goodwin place goodwin informs ashleys she was picked to be signer not only to her powers but to her gift to makes things rght and goodwin informs leo he was picked as signer do his will to want not only keep hsi sister save but the ones he cared about save and that he wood not run away from the upcoming fight good informs them that they may not beat the drak signer ashley ask goodwin fi he means that they will all end up geting defeated and killedd by drak signers goodwin say that that there to powerfull and that the signers may not win leo ask what the point in dueling the drak signers if there going to ending geting them slefs killed goodwin say it just fate in witch yusei say they find way to win the up comnig battle Darkness Comes the signers meet up with the drak signers and romon tell the drak signers to revel who they are and ashley is shcoked when she see that her good frined maira is drak signer and leo is shcoked to see that his friend ' '''toby is dark signer toby revels that leo turned on him lift him for to locked up toby thinks if leo as tader maira say that ashley was never there for her lfit her to die when she crushed her duel runner leo ends up dueling toby and fells to his knees pass out befor toby can defeat him kill him in the duel ashley after ' 'watching leo duel was worried about leo she picks him up took him to er stays by his side tell he heals and ashley duels with maria and maira was picking ashley deck part and like leo ashley fell to her knees and passed out to pain leo picks ashley up tooks her to er and leo is happy to know that she not hurt any ' 'wrose then she leo stays by her side tell she heals her broken arm later ashley defeats maria in duel the runs off to see how leo is doing however leo had be defeated and killed by toby in the duel and toby turns leo in to dark signer when ashleys find outs leo is dark signer she is shocked to see that leo is dark signer ' '''she ask what happen to him leo say toby killed him now he plans to defeat kill her ashley refuse to duel leo but leo force her to duel him leo easy picks ashley deck part and ashley tell leo to fight it to lot her go but in end leo defeated and killed ashley turning her into a Dark signer as will then together ashley leo defeat and kills luna turning her in to dark signer then ashley duels akiza defeated killed her then turns akiza in to dark signer then later she long with the other dark signers kill all the signers then they turn the dead signers in to dark signers then leo battle remon for right to to out come if city leo wins there for the city stays as it is but old part if city is re down by roman Rex is God However, Rex appears, and reveals that because the Dark Signers have killed all the Signers, he was able to take their Signer Marks, and now has the full Crimson Dragon Mark, along with the Signer Dragons, including Roman's Dragon, Twin Burst Dragon. Ashley Duels him to keep him off Leo's back, but Rex proves too strong for her, and she is easily defeated by Twin Burst's Dual Twister, killing her. Angered, Leo Duels Rex, but is also defeated easily. Rex proceeds to curbstomp all of the Dark Signers, and when only Maria is left, he proceeds to relentlessly pummel the girl into a bloody re-death. Rex then encacts his plan to destroy the Crimson Dragon and The Earthbound King, and in turn, become a god, and with no-one to oppose him, he succeeds. ------------------------------------------------------------- Maira Stays Dead Duel Monster behind him.]] Duel Monster behind her.]] Relationships 'Leo and Luna' Ashley has known Leo and Luna for a long time. She and Leo started dating when they were 11(although that may sem . She became good friends with Luna, and both girls look up to each other, and Ashley would do anything to keep the twins safe. 'Yusei' 'Cyan' 'Akiza' Jack ' '''Crow ' '''Kalin Rex Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Mary Sue